Who knew
by NeKa Malfoy
Summary: Carta de uma Ginny desfeita a um Draco que aceitou ser um devorador de morte [songfic DG]


Oiee eu sei que vos devo um pedido de desculpas por ter ficado imenso tempo sem actualizar a minha fic. Mas tive cheia de exames e não dava mesmo para escrever.

Então como forma de recompensa escrevi esta songfic. Foi uma ideia maluca que me passou pela cabeça e eu pus-me a escrever que nem uma louca antes que as ideias fossem todas embora.

São raros os meus momentos iluminados e por isso tenho que aproveitá-los ao máximo. LOL

Eu espero mesmo que vocês gostem. Eu sei que está meia parva mas…

A música é "Who knew" e é da Pink… eu adoro-a e achei que combinava muito bem com o que eu queria escrever.

O conceito da fic é o seguinte: Draco aceitou ser um devorador de morte e para isso teve que abandonar a Ginny.A fic écomo se fosse uma carta para o Draco ler.

* * *

_**You took my hand**_

_**(tu agarraste a minha mão)**_

_**You showed me how**_

_**(tu mostraste-me como)**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**(tu prometeste que estarias perto)**_

_**ah huh that's right**_

_**(ah huh é verdade)**_

Porque me fizeste isto? Porquê? Não percebo.

Será que tudo o que passamos para ti foi em vão?

Lembraste do tempo que passamos juntos?

Como as nossas mãos encaixavam direitinho uma na outra.

Como as nossas bocas se completavam.

Como os nossos corações batiam depressa quando estávamos juntos.

Como tudo era cor-de-rosa.

Como tudo era amor.

Como nada nem ninguém nos fazia separar um do outro.

Lembraste de quando nos sentávamos à beira do lago, abraçados, só à espera que o tempo passasse.

Dizíamos coisas sem sentido nenhum para quem tivesse a ouvir, mas para nós significava o mundo.

Ria-mos por coisas tontas e chorávamos por coisas ainda mais tontas.

Lembraste de como éramos felizes?

Éramos... é passado. Um passado que talvez não volta mais.

Tu disseste que ias ficar comigo para sempre. Fizemos tantas juras de amor. Para quê?

Abandonei os meus amigos para poder ficar contigo.

Abandonei a minha família porque tu fizeste-me acreditar que nós poderíamos ser felizes assim. Só nós os dois.

Quantas vezes briguei com o Ron, com o Harry por tua causa… lembraste? Chegava desfeita ao pé de ti, mas quando tu me abraçavas e me beijavas eu esquecia tudo.

_**I took your words**_

_**(eu peguei nas tuas palavras)**_

_**And I believed**_

_**(e acreditei)**_

_**In everything you said to me**_

_**(em tudo o que me disseste)**_

_**yeah huh that's right**_

_**(yeah huh é verdade)**_

E eu acreditei.

Acreditei que conseguia viver longe da minha família. Acreditei que o nosso amor era mais forte que tudo. Acreditei que com o tempo todos iam aceitar que nós nos amávamos e que queríamos ficar juntos.

Por momento fui muito feliz sim.

Os momentos mais lindos da minha vida passei-os contigo.

Tu fazias-me bem. Fazias-me sorrir.

Contigo a meu lado eu sentia-me forte. E sentia que nada no mundo nos podia separar.

Sentia cada toque teu com uma intensidade brutal. Sentia que pertencíamos um ao outro, sabíamos de cor cada traço do rosto de cada um. Era tudo tão mágico.

Mas agora tu conseguiste estragar tudo.

A magia foi-se. O encanto quebrou-se.

Disseste que ias ficar comigo para sempre mas mentiste-me.

Disseste que iríamos casar e ter muitos filhos ruivinhos e loirinhos como nós e tudo não passou de outra mentira.

Diz-me que tudo o que eu passei contigo não foi só uma bela e doce ilusão!

Sinto-me fraca sem ti.

Não consigo parar de chorar.

Não percebo porque foste embora assim!

Acordei e tu já não estavas do meu lado.

Procurei-te pela casa toda e só encontrei uma mísera carta de despedida.

Eu merecia muito mais!

Não acredito que sejas mau!

Durante este tempo todo tu só me trataste com carinho e respeito, eu não posso nem quero acreditar que tu sejas como o teu pai! E como todos esses devoradores de morte a quem tu te foste juntar.

_**If someone said three years from now**_

**_(se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás)_**

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**(que estarias bem longe)**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**(eu levantava-me e batia neles)**_

_**Coz they're all wrong**_

_**(porque eles estavam todos errados)**_

_**I know better**_

_**(eu sei melhor que eles)**_

_**Coz you said forever**_

_**(porque tu disseste para sempre)**_

_**And ever**_

_**(e sempre)**_

_**Who knew**_

_**(quem diria)**_

Afinal parece que todos tinham razão. Os meus pais, os meus irmãos, os meus amigos. Todos me avisaram que tu não prestavas.

Mas eu não queria acreditar! Não! Não podia ser verdade.

Agora vejo como estava e ainda estou cega. Cega de amor por ti!

Mas mesmo assim não quero acreditar. Dói muito pensar que … és como toda a gente disse que eras!

Diz que isto é tudo mentira e que tu vais entrar por aquela porta, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, e vais dizer "Feliz dia das mentiras!"

Diz que vais voltar!

Diz que isto é um só um pesadelo e aconchega-me nos teus braços como fazias quando eu acordava assustada a meio da noite.

Diz que me amas.

Diz que sentes a minha falta. Diz! Por favor!

_**If someone said three years from now**_

**_(se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás)_**

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**(que estarias bem longe)**_

**_I'd stand up and punch them out_**

_**(eu levantava-me e batia neles)**_

_**Coz they're all wrong**_

_**(porque eles estavam todos errados)**_

_**I know better**_

_**(eu sei melhor que eles)**_

_**Coz you said forever**_

_**(porque tu disseste para sempre)**_

_**And ever**_

_**(e sempre)**_

_**Who knew**_

_**(quem diria)**_

Tu conseguiste ver o que mais ninguém viu em mim.

Amaste-me. Estiveste sempre do meu lado.

Conseguiste fazer com que eu esquecesse o Harry e que me apaixonasse por ti!

E como eu ainda te amo! És como uma maldição.

Quero esquecer-te e simplesmente não consigo.

O meu amor por ti é tão forte. É tão especial. Ás vezes até chega a doer-me o coração.

Sabes o que dói mais?

Ter que dizer a toda a gente que eles tinham razão. Ter que dizer a toda a gente que a pessoa que eu amo é vil e cruel.

Eu lutei tanto para que eles te aceitassem. Para quê? Tu deitaste tudo a perder.

Mas, Merlin, como eu TE AMO!

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

**_(lembras-te quando éramos tão tolos)_**

_**And so convinced and just too cool**_

**_(e tão convencidos e muito fixes)_**

_**oh no no no**_

_**(oh no no no)**_

Lembraste de como toda a gente nos olhava?

E tu dizias "Deixa-os olhar, eles têm inveja do nosso amor."

E eu ria.

Eras tão convencido que chegava a ser irritante.

Mas eu amava-te apesar de tudo.

E acreditei em ti! Em nós!

Acreditei que o nosso amor era forte. Tão forte que nada o ia deitar abaixo.

Talvez eu seja a única culpada disto tudo. Talvez sejas tu o único culpado. Ou secalhar somos ambos culpados. Não sei. Só sei que podíamos ter evitado isto se tu me tivesses dito alguma coisa.

Mas tens esse orgulho estúpido, não queres que ninguém te ajude. És tão teimoso!

E agora tenho tanto medo por ti. Medo do que eles te vão fazer e do que tu vais ser obrigado a fazer.

Promete-me que não farás nenhuma loucura!

Promete-me que te manténs vivo.

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_**(queria poder tocar-te outra vez)**_

**_I wish I could still call you a friend_**

_**(queria poder chamar-te amigo)**_

_**I'd give anything**_

_**(eu dava tudo)**_

Queria que tudo voltasse para trás.

Queria que voltássemos a ser o que éramos antes.

Queria poder tocar-te e poder sentir o teu toque outra vez.

Sentir o calor dos teus braços.

Sentir o teu abraço forte.

Sentir o teu carinho.

O teu amor.

A tua protecção.

Sinto-me perdida sem ti.

Estou sem rumo.

_**When someone said count your blessings now**_

**_(quando alguém disse conta as tuas bênções agora)_**

**_'Fore they're long gone_**

**_(para aqueles que já não estão por perto)_**

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**(eu acho que não sabia como)**_

_**I was all wrong**_

_**(eu estava tão errada)**_

_**But they knew better**_

_**(mas eles sabiam melhor que eu)**_

_**Still you said forever**_

_**(ainda assim tu disseste para sempre)**_

_**And ever**_

_**(e sempre)**_

_**Who Knew**_

_**(quem diria)**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

Só sei que nunca te irei esquecer.

Ficaste marcado no meu peito como uma tatuagem.

Foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde há muito tempo.

Não queria que as coisas acabassem assim.

Foste pelo pior caminho.

Dizem que foste cobarde.

Mas eu prefiro acreditar que não tiveste outra escolha.

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

**_(eu vou manter-te trancando no meu coração)_**

_**Until we meet again **_

_**(até nos encontrarmos novamente)**_

_**Until we until we meet again**_

_**(até nos encontrarmos novamente)**_

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_**(e eu não me esquecerei de ti meu amigo)**_

_**What happened**_

_**(o que aconteceu?)**_

Ficarás sempre comigo.

Amo-te e este sentimento nunca vai desvanecer.

E talvez um dia nos encontremos novamente.

E tu dirás "Desculpa, fui um parvo, perdoa-me."

E eu perdoar-te-ei porque te amo mais do que tudo na vida.

E depois fugíamos.

Íamos para uma ilha deserta, só nós os dois. E ninguém nunca mais se meteria no nosso caminho.

Era bom se fosse verdade não era?

Imagina só como seríamos felizes! Apesar de ninguém poder apagar o passado, tu ainda vais a tempo de mudar o presente.

_**If someone said three years from now**_

**_(se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás)_**

_**You'd be long gone**_

_**(que estarias bem longe)**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**(eu levantava-me e batia neles)**_

_**Coz they're all wrong**_

_**(porque eles estavam todos errados)**_

_**That last kiss I'll cherish**_

_**(aquele último beijo eu apreciarei)**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**(até nos encontrarmos novamente)**_

_**And time makes it harder**_

**_(e o tempo torna tudo mais difícil)_**

_**I wish I could remember**_

_**(eu queria poder lembrar-me)**_

_**But I keep you memory**_

**_(mas eu mantenho a tua memória)_**

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_**(tu visitas-me no meu sono)**_

_**My darlin' who knew**_

_**(meu querido quem diria)**_

O tempo vai custar a passar.

Mas eu vou estar aqui, à espera.

Talvez um dia tu voltes.

Ou talvez não.

Mas eu sei que a minha espera não vai ser em vão.

Enquanto não te posso ter sonho contigo.

Sonho com os filhos que nunca vamos ter,

Sonho com os nossos passeios ao luar.

Sonho com as nossas mãos agarradas tão fortemente que ninguém as consegue separar.

Sonho que estás a meu lado.

Sonho o mais perfeito dos sonhos só porque tu estás nele.

Pelo menos nos meus sonhos sou feliz.

_**My darlin' my darlin' who knew**_

_**(meu querido meu querido quem diria)**_

_**My darlin' I miss you**_

_**(meu querido eu tenho saudades tuas)**_

_**My darlin' who knew**_

_**(meu querido quem diria)**_

_**Who knew **_

_**(quem diria)**_

Não sei quanto tempo mais consigo aguentar sem te ter do meu lado.

Espero que um dia possas voltar...

Com Amor

Ginny Weasley


End file.
